Maestro de los Deseos
by Jearo
Summary: El mundo se ha vuelto caotico, y entre sangres y cadaveres, Starfire recuerda como 3 sombras se volvieron angeles Caidos...El Maestro te espera! Cap4: EL DIABLO DEL HECHIZO HA SALIDO DE SU CONDENA!
1. Chapter 1

Maestro de los deseos

Capitulo 1: Prologo

Per Aspera Ad Astra

**Notas Iniciales: Saludos y una calurosa bienvenida a este su nuevo fic, he dejado pendiente el Universo alterno por razones de inspiración y no decepcionar a mis fans, a cambio he decidido hacer una versión inspirada (igual que mi historia anterior) en una canción…espero que con esta historia sea de su agrado de nuevo y que pueda divertirlos con mi pequeña imaginación que vive en estas letras que escribo.**

**Notas del Autor: Los buenos siempre ganan, los buenos siempre serán así…esas son una insensata mentira si nos ponemos a ver las tragedias Griegas, El héroe sucumbe a la oscuridad, aquel que no lo haga no es digno de llamarse héroe, y teniendo como Maestro a otro maniático¿¿que se puede esperar de ellos?...Sin más que decir solo queda dar el disclaimer.**

**Teen Titans No me pertenece, esto lo hago con un fin lucrativo y de entretenimiento…Muchas Gracias.**

"**No puedes confiar en nadie….En especial en tus héroes" –Síndrome- ""Los increíbles""**

**Per Ad Astra –Haggard- "Grupo de Rock Medieval Pesado" (Recomendado para los Goticos)**

(Adesso sono qui.)  
An old dungeon hidden from all the light  
Thirteen candles enlighten the dark  
Shadows are playing their games on the wall  
And a shimmering glow fills the arch

Now, as night steps as side, and a new dawn will break  
Silently a new age of science awakes

Old theory that has been wrong  
Power of the universe  
Will take me to the place where I belong

Through the clauds of lies and fear  
In silent moments it comes near:

In my deepest hour of darkness  
They will shine.  
(feel my scorn)  
endlessly.  
(The sword that killed the unicorn)  
Splenderanno . per aspera ad astra

His theories and knowledge  
Mean danger in these times  
And those accused of heresy  
Will not longer be alive  
Hide, hide your secrets well  
For in your darkest hour you should dwell

(Adesso sono qui.)  
An old table covered with parchments and rolls  
The great one has children of four  
Callisto, Europa, Ganymed e Io  
The bright universe to adore

Old theory that has been wrong  
Power of the universe  
Will take me to the place where I belong

Through the clauds of lies and fear  
In silent moments it comes near:

In my deepest hour of darkness  
They will shine.  
(feel my scorn)  
endlessly.  
(The sword that killed the unicorn)  
Splenderanno . per aspera ad astra

**La ciudad es un cementerio de esqueletos, chatarra y sangre humana, el ocaso esconde al poderoso sol entre tinieblas, la tierra retiembla de miedo y aquella almas se olvidan del paraíso para sucumbir al terror, no es una imagen muy esclarecedora, pero es la realidad, de entre la niebla que cubre este oscuro destino aparecen 3 responsables, 3 demonios; reencarnaciones mismas de Astaroth, Luzbel y Baal.**

**El Primero sonríe con una mirada descarada, abierta a cualquier posibilidad de locura, tiene su frente manchada de sangre, de su antifaz la maldad se puede observar como si fuera jade y de su maligno aparato de destrucción se ven jirones de carne, que alguna vez pertenecieron a los desafortunados caídos.**

**La segunda revela una criatura de apariencia hermosa y mortal, su figura es parecida a la de las sirenas, sus cabellos dorados tiene un brillo opaco, y de entre su pelaje una mariposa negra, una mismísima representación de Itzapapalotl, es una prenda de terror y miedo junto con sus vendajes llenos de sangre que emiten y evocan a los descarnados en batalla y en suicido por el dolor de las almas.**

**La tercera y mas malvada sombra se esclareció solo para ver una silueta difusa y negra como la obsidiana, su capa roja resaltaba entre toda esa destrucción mostrando también 4 ojos de color sangrante, de color llameante y de color horrorizante. Unos cuernos de ciervo traspasaban la capa y Sus cabellos largos y morados relucientes por la luna escondían tras aquel ser demoníaco a la criatura mas espantosa que jamás hubiese pisado una tierra.**

**Finalmente apareció una sombra mayor, su creador y destructor, su amo y maestro…**

**Slade mira con ojos de gloria y de rabia a Jump City. Su sueño se ha hecho realidad, sus mas oscuros deseos han sido escuchados y el simplemente no puede parar de reír mientras ve con orgullo a sus 3 creaciones maléficas.**

**Mientras caminan por el cementerio viviente, unos jóvenes les cierran el paso: Chico Bestia, Starfire y Cyborg.**

**Astaroth, Luzbel y Baal sonríen con desprecio mientras siguen avanzando, los otros jóvenes titanes usan sus poderes y ataques pero son inservibles contra estas maquinas de muerte y soledad, el humo se disipa y los demonios simplemente atacan directamente y sin piedad.**

**Aquella sombra que parecía sirena, mueve sus manos y unas rocas se despegan del suelo, sin temor las avienta a un atemorizado y desamparado Chico Bestia, quien decide no atacar, la Sirena mueve sus manos con mas furia y provoca que las piedras se hagan unos picos filosos que avienta a Chico Bestia mientras este los esquiva sin saber que Terra preparaba su ataque mas tétrico; justo después de decidirse a golpear a la Sirena, esta mueve su mano con agilidad y una de las rocas afiladas traspasa a Chico bestia por su hombro…cae y ella sigue avanzando sin mirar atrás, sabe que ese golpe ha sido el peor y sabe que no querría atacarlo otra vez.**

**El demonio de los ojos rojos utiliza sus mirada para causar miedo entre el extraño Cyborg que esta frente a si. El Cyborg pronuncia algo, pero la demonio no logra entenderle, ella ya no es humana…Así que sin mas, se convierte en un horripilante cuervo negro y como un haz de luz traspasa al Cyborg, quien en un instante, ve sus partes mecánicas en el suelo, y se ve mutilado y sin poder hacer nada….**

**Finalmente el príncipe de la dulce pena, se dedica a atacar a la extraña princesa de piel naranja sin compasión, el sabia que la amaba y ella también lo suponía, pero su comunión con la Demonio y su coalición con el mal lo han dejado perplejo y en estado de shock sin poder escapar de una realidad distante y sin poder demostrar lo que antes sentía por ella, así que atesta un fuerte golpe que sofoca a la princesa y esta, con unos ojos verdes destellantes devuelve con su mirada unos rayos que El Príncipe esquiva. **

**_- Robin…Por favor…no sigas mas…yo se que sigues adentro…-._ **

**El Príncipe no respondió y siguio atacando. Otro golpe mas y la Princesa cayo sobre el asfalto; aunque la sangre corría por mas partes del cuerpo, la Princesa seguía resistiendo, el amor es una fuerza de la naturaleza poderosa y algo que tal vez, ni siquiera los demonios puedan detener.**

**-_ Si…si es lo que prefieres…entonces..-._ Y en ese instante la princesa lanzo una bola verde que daño al príncipe.**

**El Príncipe, recuperado de aquel incidente, saco su arma de destrucción, unas hojas afiladas marcadas con un símbolo parecido a la "S" Pero de mayor tamaño y con sangre fresca entre sus filos. **

**El ataque fue certero, los brazos y los muslos fueron lastimados y aquel líquido rojo salía de entre las entrañas de la Tamarana. Ella simplemente llora de un ojo y voltea a ver a su Príncipe recordando el porque comenzó y el como podría acabar todo esto…**

**

* * *

**

**Se suponía que ya habían derrotado a Slade, Malchior y Trigon ya habían desaparecido, era imposible que todo volviera otra vez, pero la princesa no sabia que el mundo es una ilusión llena de paradojas, subibajas y desdenes de la realidad y que todo vuelve como un ciclo terminal en la exitencia humana.**

**Starfire recuerda el inicio de la maldad, pero no recuerda como fue la vida de cada uno y de que cambio produjo aquellos sentimientos de ira, sabe que de un momento a otro, Robin y Raven no estaban y que Terra había vuelto a la vida con aquella extraña Itzapapalotl en su cabello…**

**Los 3 Titanes no habían tenido descanso en tratar de detener a los villanos simples y corrientes mientras buscaban el paradero de Robin y Raven, pero algo los hizo cambiar de opinión. Un sorpresivo ataque que involucraba un movimiento sísmico podría darles la razón y se dirigieron sin tardanza.**

**En el lugar de los hechos, Gaia (la diosa Tierra) ya había provocado estragos y la fuente de poder de aquella diosa se iría si no actuaban pronto. Finalmente el Chico Verde dio con ella y no podía creerlo.**

**Aunque sus cabellos seguían relucientes, y su cara seguía siendo hermosa, aquella mitad de cabello había vuelto a su posición de maldad, y esa Itzapapalotl estaba incrustada en su cabeza como si fuera una bengala de muerte. No le dio miedo al joven verde, más bien sintió un cariño horripilante por aquella joven, hasta que este pronuncio unas palabras.**

**_- ¿Por qué Terra¿¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-. _**

**_- Yo no quise, ella me obligo otra vez, ella tuvo la culpa-. _**

**_- ¿Quién ella Terra?-._ Pregunto el Joven verde con miedo.**

**_- La que me obligo hace tiempo…tienes que creerme-._ Y aunque las palabras de la joven sonaban sinceras el aire de la locura podía respirarse a varios Kilómetros.**

**_- ¿Qué esta pasando?-._ Pregunto Cyborg mientras llegaba con aquellos 2 jóvenes.**

**-_ Aléjense de mí, ella se va a enojar, aléjense-_. Grito Terra con todas sus fuerzas.**

**-_ Terra-_ Chico Bestia se acerco con delicadeza _- ¿Quién es ella?-._**

**- Te dije que te alejaras maldito animal!-. La Chica dorada lo dijo con furia en sus ojos mientras que un montón de tierra tiraba a Chico Bestia lejos de ahí.**

**El Cyborg, miro y sin pensarlo disparo sus rayos sonicos, cosa que Terra detuvo sin importancia y sin esfuerzo, de ese mismo modo Starfire, quien vio desde el cielo aquella batalla, lanzo una bola de energía que igualmente fue detenida sin preocupaciones…**

**_- Amiga Terra, por favor…debes decirnos-._**

**_- Yo no se nada Bastarda, déjennos en paz!-._ Y con decirlo varias piedras fueron lanzadas hacia ellos.**

**Con agilidad y esfuerzo, el Cyborg y Starfire lograron esquivar todas aquellos misiles. Y antes de que los dos atacaran, Chico Bestia, quien se había transformado en un enorme jaguar, rasguño a Terra en la mejilla.**

**_- Tu no eres Terra, dime donde esta…!Dímelo!-._ Grito Chico Bestia mientras una de sus manos daba un certero golpe en al cara de Terra.**

**-_ Nosotras sabíamos que nos odiabas, que solo fuimos una ilusión y un juguete para ti.-._ Y así con esas confusas palabras fue golpeado por varias rocas que lo dejaron inconsciente.**

**Terra prosiguió su camino mientras flotaba con montones de tierra a su alrededor, Starfire ayudo a Chico Bestia mientras Cyborg decidió perseguir a Terra por más camino.**

**Por un instante, el rastro desapareció, y a cambio de eso, una explosión recibió al extraño joven de metal. Miro a su alrededor y no pudo deducir de donde había venido aquella Luz explosiva, sin embargo desde la cúspide de una de las inmensas montañas una sombra desaparecía como un petirrojo en pleno vuelo.**

**Siguió el rastro, pero como vino, igual que Terra, desapareció. Estaba perdido en el bosque con 2 enemigos que trataban de aniquilarlo sin piedad y lo único que pudo pensar fue en regresar con Starfire para no quedar atrapados en una encrucijada, pero veían que ya era tarde, porque varios soldados "S" aparecían entre los árboles como si se dispusieran a matar y aniquilar.**

**_- Slade….-._ Dijo Starfire con rabia mientras veía entre los árboles a aquel maniático.**

**_- Oh, vaya, Starfire, oír mi nombre pronunciado desde tu voz es música para mis oídos-._**

**_- ¿Donde están Robin y Raven, Maldito?-._ Dijo Cyborg olvidando cualquier cortesía frente a las damas.**

**-_ Cuida tu boca muchacho, ellos están bien…mejor de lo que te puedas imaginar…_-. Y Cyborg creyó oír una risa dentro de la máscara de Slade.**

**Starfire, con sus ojos verdes brillantes trato de lanzar un rayo que fue detenido por las manos de Slade y devueltas a su dueña.**

**- _Tu nunca habías…¿es que de nuevo quieres jugar con el demonio Slade?_**

**_- No sabes de lo que hablas Cyborg, Trigon fue un idiota, 5 muchachos y un villano fuimos suficientes para detenerlo, el era débil, el no merecía tal poder..-._**

**_- ¿Y que te hace pensar que tu lo merecías?-._ Preguntó Starfire.**

**- El hecho de haber trascendido y el hecho de demostrar como varias vidas pueden ser destruidas, Trigon desestimo a los humanos como alguna fuerza de poder, yo soy uno y conozco los poderes, las mentiras y los deseos de cada uno, gracias a ellos he creado a mis demonios…**

**_- Raven y Robin!-._ Gritaron al unísono Cyborg y Starfire**

**A una señal, los soldados "S" atacaron a los Titanes, mientras Starfire veia comoSlade se alejaba.**

**Starfire protegía a Chuico Bestia de cualquier robot que se acercase y Cyborg, como Gigante que era, los destruía con gran paso mientras trataba de abrir un sendero para llegar con Slade. Todos los esfuerzos fueron vanos, Slade había huido y no tenían ninguna información sobre Raven y Robin.**

**_- Vamonos Star…_tendremos que seguir intentándolo…-.**

**Y caminaron por los pedazos de aquellos Robots servidores de Slade mientras se dirigían a la Torre T para curar sus heridas…Físicas y mentales…..**

**Fin del Capitulo Y prologo.**

**Notas Finales: Saludos lectores, me alegro que hayan podido leer esta nueva saga, para todos aquellso que hayan quedado perplejos permitanme decirles, que, estan leyendo de atars hacia delante.**

**Asi es, después de haber visto la película "irreversible" me encanto al idea de cómo los hechos van desde casi el final de la película hacia el inicio. Es una forma que aunque deja confundido dan ansias de ver como empezo todo y es la forma en la que he comenzado. Wishmaster y Per Ad Astra han sido la inspiración en esta ocasión para poder traerles la saga que espeor que les guste.**

**Itzapapalotl es la Diosa Mexica (Azteca) de la muerte y los suicidos (en eso no estoy muy seguro). Puse representación blando de ellas porque mi novela imprtante y mayo, la que deseo que sea publicada habla sobre los Aztecas, y en fin, el paso del tiempo dira si peude ser publicada o no.**

**Informo que la Pagina sobre los Titanes que he deseado hacer desde un principio no ha decaido en un sueño, solo se ha quedado en un instante alto, para ver que mejorar, y dado que la Serie se acabo en EUA, era menestar presentar los pormenores de toda la serie para lso Fanaticos Hispanoamericanos.**

**En el espacio o pagina de Internet, veran tambien sobre mis otros fics, imágenes, como los Titans Gender Benders o los Fallen Titans.**

**Sin ams que decir, mas que esperando sus reviews se despide su servidor.**

**Jearo**


	2. Portador de Luz

Maestro de los deseos

Capitulo 2: El portador de Luz

**Notas Iniciales: Saludos mis estimados y apreciados lectores, después de algún tiempo, ahora toca el segundo capitulo a el "Maestro de los Deseos". Como mencione en el capitulo anterior, esta saga va de reversa, y aunque puede ser confuso, aquí se esclarecerán las dudas de cómo es que Robin, Raven y Terra se convirtieron en las mismísimas encarnaciones de Astaroth, Luzbel y Baal.**

**No me queda otra cosa que hacer que dejar el Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenecen, esto es con el lucro de divertir y que la saga siga viviendo en las hogueras de nuestro subconsciente.**

"_**Concentrados, serios, decididos….Por mas que odie admitirlo el y yo nos parecemos mucho." Robin- El aprendiz parte II-**_

**Tres sombras entristecidas habían arribado a la imponente torre "T": Un Cyborg, una princesa de piel naranja y un animal herido. Cabizbajos y sorprendidos por el encuentro con aquella diosa Gaia y con el misterioso Slade habían llenado su cabeza de mas dudas sin siquiera poder llenar la cabeza de frustraciones.**

**Starfire dejo calidamente a Chico Bestia tendido en la camilla de su sala de emergencia, no es que estuviera malherido físicamente, pero en corazón, este había sido hecho pedazos y esparcido toda la sangre en el suelo.**

**_- ¿Tiene algo serio amigo Cyborg?-._ Y así fue como con esa duda salio de la sala.**

**_- No…solo el corazón…igual que nosotros…-. _**

**_- Pero esto…como fue que empezó_…-.**

**- No _lo se Star, todo fue hace tres días y aun así, no lo puedo asimilar_.-**

**El Gigante de Metal callo, no había dicho más que la verdad. Hace tres días todo era normal y de repente, los líderes de aquellos jóvenes rebeldes habían desaparecido y la supuestamente muerta Terra había vuelto a la vida con una locura extrema.**

**-_Tal vez. Amigo Cyborg¿¿tienes todavía la cinta del cuarto de Robin?-._**

_**- ¿Qué pretendes hacer Star?**_

**Starfire, se limito a observarlo seriamente; el gigante de Metal capto la idea, después de que los Soldados "S" entraron en la fortaleza por la traición de Terra decidieron poner cámaras de seguridad en cualquier cuarto, habitación y punto estratégico de la inmensa Torre. Aunque casi todos, a excepción de Raven habían permitido aquella invasión a su privacidad, nadie revisaba las Cintas, después de todo ¿Qué mal podría pasar para tener que revisarlas en días tranquilos? Pero esto era una emergencia y Cyborg saco la cinta del cajón. Inmediatamente lo puso y Starfire vio a su petirrojo como siempre lo había visto, aunque a decir verdad, para aquel día Robin había estado algo…Extraño.**

**Robin entraba a su oscura habitación llena de postres, juguetes, y demás baratijas de la fama de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, esto no contra restaba a su locura, del otro lado de su cuarto, Periódicos, planes, trazos, supo cisiones y sombras de Slade revoloteaban alrededor de la habitación. Y fue como empezó la tortura de locura, que nadie hubiese imaginado y que harían sorprender al más sensible de sus compañeros….**

**Se torturaba con un juego macabro para su mente, se imaginaba a Slade con la misma cara de terror al ver que su plan fallaba, sin pensarlo se ponía la mascara e imaginaba como eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo enloquecía de repente pensando que en algún momento el pudo haber sido aquel que mato a su familia en el circo y no 2 Caras como Batman se lo había dicho.**

**De repente la puerta se abrió, dejo la mascara tontamente en el piso, y se preparaba para recibir a quien creía pensar que era, después de todo….solo hay una persona que no duerme para no morir por soñar: Raven**

**- _¿Tampoco puedes dormir Rae?-._ Preguntaba Robin al ver la silueta de la Titán más misteriosa en la Torre.**

**- _En realidad Robin, No me gusta dormir, pero mi meditación fue desconcentrada por un sentimiento extraño que venia de tu alcoba…¿estas bien Dick?-._ Preguntaba Raven utilizando el nombre real del Petirrojo.**

**- _Nunca me habías llamado por mi verdadero nombre Raven, no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien-._ Respondía Robin con un tono de preocupación, ya que aparte de Raven, Robin también tenía sus secretos.**

**Raven se acerco un poco más Robin, observo el piso, tomo la mascara, jugueteo con ella, y miro a Robin con ojos de extraños enojos. **

**- ¿_Es por el no es verdad, Yo se cuanto lo odias, puedo sentirlo y lo he visto, Pero no te lastimes así.- _Respondía Raven tranquilamente, como si supiera que era cosa de todos los días.**

**- _Pero tu nunca has…-._ Robin calló, la pregunta que le iba a hacer a Raven era muy estupida y conocía la respuesta, pero a consecuencia Raven respondía.**

**_- ¿Yo nunca que Dick¿Nunca he tenido a alguien que sea tan parecido a mi¿nunca he tenido a alguien que odiara con toda mi alma y que ojala pudiera culparlo de todo? O tal vez¿yo nunca sabría que es lo que se siente el odio, eso era lo que querías decirme ¿no es verdad?-. _Raven callo como esperando la respuesta del Joven Dick Grayson.**

**El silencio de este hizo conocer a Raven sus sentimientos, era obvio que eso era lo que el iba a preguntar y sabia ciertamente que Raven si conocía todas las respuestas a cada una de sus dudas.**

**- _Odio estar de acuerdo con Kory, pero ella tiene razón, tú y el son muy parecidos para mí, desconfiados, misteriosos, locos…unos idiotas….-._ Raven salio de la habitación sin decir nada más que lanzar la mascara al suelo. Odiaba cuando Robin se preocupaba más por ese idiota de Slade que por sus compañeros y odiaba más que a pesar de saber la vida de Raven, nunca le hiciera caso a sus sentimientos.**

**_- Raven, yo….-._ No pudo decir nada más, sus labios se habían cerrado y su cerebro no podía maquinar ninguna palabra para pedir perdón a Raven, tomo la mascara y la colgó en su pared, como si fuera un trofeo, sin embargo….**

**- _Lo ves Robin, tus amigos opinan igual que yo, tienes que aceptar tu parecido_.- Aquella voz parecida a la de Slade resonó por toda la habitación**

**- _Slade, donde estas, sal para que pueda verte_-. Respondía Robin como si le gritara al vacío.**

**_- Me has buscado en todas partes, en todos los lugares, pero nunca has buscado en la parte mas importante de tu ser….Tu ALMA!-._ Slade Grito esta ultima palabra y provoco que Robin cayera en un profundo sueño, después de todo, un dolor inmenso provoca que el cerebro suelte endorfina para entrar en estado de shock.….**

**La Princesa y el Cyborg observaban con horror como sin que hubiera nadie más en la habitación Robin discutía con un fantasma. Pero observaron que en aquella habitación algo la infundía de olor y extraño color…Un gas Naranja que brotaba de la mascara de Slade había sido activada y estaba provocando un disturbio mental en Robin. Aunque preocupados, los 2 amigos siguieron viendo el video, era obvio que así las respuestas se esclarecerían por lo menos, un poco.**

**_- Donde estas Slade!-_ Gritaba el Petirrojo mientras atestaba un golpe a la oscuridad.- _Sal de donde quiera que te encuentres!_**

**Robin por un momento no supo donde estaba, una gran oscuridad de su cuarto lo envolvía devorando toda luz de la verdad en su mente y de un instante a otro el Maestro de los Deseos hizo su aparición. Se poso enfrente de Robin, encarándolo incitándole cual mujerzuela ante un pobre niño inocente. Era el momento de Robin y el no quería desperdiciarlo, si tenia que destruir a Slade lo haría ahora.**

**- _Es todo Slade, estas…Muerto!-._ Y así como grito. Robin saco sus Birdarangs, y los disparo a Slade, viendo como este explotaba y la sangre manchaba el piso.**

**Robin Sonríe, el ver a Slade derrotado y derramado sangre por la boca lo hace feliz. Pero algo ocurre, Slade aparece por detrás de Robin, lo golpea, lo deja en el suelo, Slade como si fuera su amo; Lo incita a que levante y lo golpee, Robin no puede contener su furia, y obedece cual faldero ante el pastor.**

**- _Vamos Robin¿¿crees que seria tan fácil? Atácame, levántate del suelo_!-. Y el Maestro pisoteo al alumno.**

**Robin se levanta y atesta varios golpes y patadas ante Slade. Por orden contrario, ahora es Slade quien cae al piso y Robin quien lo domina.**

**- _Cada vez que pasa algo bueno en mi vida, tu tienes que venir y destruirlo, Destruiste la felicidad de Chico Bestia_ – Y Robin golpeo la mascara con fuerza-. _Arruinaste el cumpleaños de Raven!_ – Robin atesto contra su vientre_-. Y casi arruinas mi vida! _– Una patada de nuevo fue dirigida hacia la mascara, la cual al caerse no hizo mas que mostrar a un Bruno Díaz riéndose del petirrojo. De todas las personas que podrían mostrarle aparte de Slade este era a quien le tenía más odio y rencor. **

**No quería volver a verlo, después de haber huido y dejar la carta pensaba que habría olvidado aquello pero al parecer se había equivocado, no quería ver a su títeretero verlo fallar y enloquecer y mucho menos, no quería que se volviera a entrometer en su vida.**

**- _Siempre supe que tenias que ver tras esto bastardo¿¿Qué acaso no me dejaras en un paz un maldito instante?-._ Y al finalizar su agonía de palabras piso la cara con gran fuerza, sus botas que tenían una base de acero ligero aplastaron la cara de aquel fantasma de Bruno Díaz, los Ojos salieron de sus orbitas y de sus cuencas, la sangre de nuevo mancho la oscuridad y otro Slade apareció en algún lugar de aquella inmensa noche de obsidiana.**

**La furia del Petirrojo crecía con cada instante, Cada vez que destruía un Slade otro mas aparecía para suplantarlo, cada cara de Slade era alguien odiado para el Petirrojo, Bruno Díaz, Dos-Caras, Malchior, Red-X, El alumno derrotado de Chui-Hui. Todos estaban ahí, pero aun así la locura y furia de Robin no desaparecía, al contrario, aumentaba tan velozmente que cada técnica para destruir a un nuevo Slade se tornaba mas violenta y sanguinaria que las anteriores apariciones. Una de las mascaras fue lo que hizo que tocara la línea delgada entre alucinación y Locura Crónica.**

**_- Ya es suficiente Slade!_ – Un golpe tiro la mascara. _- ¿Tu?-_ Robin no puedo hacer nada mas que contemplar la figura que aparecía tras la mascara. **

**Cabellos negros azabache y largos, nariz fina y un antifaz peculiar. Todas esas características se encerraron en un solo enemigo: "Ala Nocturna" Nigthwing. Finalmente entendía la locura de su ser y el porque Slade y el eran tan parecidos. Slade era…El.**

**_- ¿Sorprendido Robin, vaya, creo que en verdad era demasiado ingenuo-. _**

_**- Que haces aquí?-.**_

**_- Solo vine para que no cometieras errores en el futuro, sabes que decaerás ante todo lo que vendrá. Eres débil, solo un niñito temeroso de sus amigos, tienes fallas de coordinación. Dices dar la vida por tus amigos pero si ellos la dan tú te desesperas, vine para cambiarte, convertirte en alguien con poder, en alguien…como siempre quisiste ser!_**

**_- Hubo alguien que intento formarme a su imagen y semejanza y jamás lo consiguió. ¿Qué te hace pesar que simplemente me convertiré en algo que jamás desearía ser?-._**

**_- El hecho de que te conozco demasiado bien, mírate Robin, observa todos los intentos que has derrotado, y aun así sigues la violencia. Si mal no recuerdo a ti te gusta sufrir, te gusta robar, te gusta matar. Es un instinto común en todos nosotros, solo debes hacerlo florecer…._**

**_- Cállate!-._**

**_- No te haré el trabajo mas difícil, Mátame…aquí estoy, indefenso, toma tu Birdarang y encájamelo…¿Que no es lo que siempre has querido hacer?. ¿Verme sufrir?..._**

**Robin estaba demasiado furioso y cansado, no podía negar aquellas difamaciones a su persona, en su recóndito interior el las conocía mejor que nadie. Ala Nocturna o más bien, el mismo tenía Razón. No tuvo mas opción, tomo el Birdarang de su cinturón. Lo expandió y lo disparo, este, corto parte del abdomen de Nigthwing, quien empezó a Reírse.**

**- _Todo esta completado Robin…felicidades, te has hecho merecedor de un poder mayor….-._ Y al decir esto la imagen de Nigthwing se iba eliminando y los Ojos del Petirrojo se iban Cerrando….**

**La Tamariana soltó un grito aterrador, y es que en realidad no podía creer lo que veía en la pantalla. El mismo petirrojo se había encajado la parte filosa del Birdarang en su abdomen, mientras caía en un charco de su propia sangre. Starfire no quiso mirar mas, se dio media vuelta y espero el desenlace. Cyborg siguió viendo con desprecio la pantalla; el mismo había observado su cuerpo mutilado y no le importaba ver otro mas, vio que cuando el petirrojo se autoinmolaba en su locura, tal vez confundido por el mismo gas alucinógeno de la mascara de Slade. Una sombra mayor aparecía entre el humo. Congelo aquella imagen y la amplio….La deducción era obvia, Slade había provocado aquella catástrofe y se llevaba al petirrojo como si fuera un amante en la oscuridad. La cinta finalmente termino y la pantalla se oscureció. Habían comprendido el porque Robin no se encontraba con ellos. Y aunque no supieran que causaba más su locura, sabían quien era el culpable. Sin embargo había demasiadas dudas por las que despejar y el tiempo seguía corriendo para ellos.-**

**_- ¿Se ha acabado amigo Cy?-._ Pregunto la Princesa sin dejar de cubrirse sus relucientes ojos esmeralda.**

**- _Si Star, ya se ha acabado._**

**_- Oh Amigo Cy_- Starfire abrazo al gigante- _¿Por qué ha pasado esto¿¿Qué es lo que Robin ha hecho?_**

**El Gigante la abrazo calida y tiernamente, sabia que no podía darle una respuesta que la calmara, y con ese abrazo intento calentar su alma. **

**_- No lo se Star….La verdad….No lo se-. _**

**Una amarga Lluvia comenzó a caer en la ciudad y esta disfrazó la lluvia que brotaba de los ojos de la tamariana. **

**Slade había robado los Pilares mas importantes de los Titanes, y sus aprendices estaban siendo manipulados por la locura y la esquizofrenia.**

**Terra había revivido como un cadáver hermoso y sangriento.**

**Robin había enloquecido con su propia Ira **

**Y Raven…Ni siquiera se podía mencionar lo que había pasado con ella. **

**Starfire estaba desolada y desconcertada, todo lo que había creído de Robin….había sido solo una mentira.**

**Cyborg no lograba entender ni maquinar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y su corazón de metal jamás le proporcionaría las respuestas que el buscaba mentalmente.**

**Finalmente, El Animal herido despertaba de un horrible sueño. Hubiese deseado no hacerlo pero la realidad siempre supera a la ficción. Aunque en esta ocasión todo demostraba lo contrario.**

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Notas Finales y del Autor: Segundo Capitulo del Maestro de los Deseos. Siento haber demorado en publicar mis obras, peor en verdad que esta vida tiene muchas cosas pro hacer y tan poco por escribir. Aun así hoy me dedique a publicar 2 de mis escritos como pueden observar, uno de la saga Alejándose del Pasado de los Villanos y este. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre me tomo el deber de poner estas notas para que el capítulo sea mas legible y entendible a todos ustedes que con mucho afán y entusiasmo leen y esperan mis capítulos.**

**Nota1: El gas que suelta la mascara de Slade había sido utilizada antes en el capitulo " " así que ¿Por qué no ponerla como pretexto para desatar la ira de Robin?.**

**Nota 2: Se que mucha gente lo sabe y otra tanta no. Pero aclaro, y lo había dicho en uno de mis capítulos de "La Caída…." El personaje que se encuentra tras la mascara de Slade no es otro mas que…Slade Wilson. Este es su nombre real del personaje inventado por DC Comics, originalmente se hace llamar Deathstroke (algo así como Derramador de Muerte) pero como Teen Titans fue hecho para Niños se elimino ese seudónimo. Incluso también el mismo se hacia llamar "The Terminator" (El Exterminador) pero como suponen los derechos de autor de la película se los prohibirían decidieron dejarlo con su nombre real. **

**Como nota curiosa la gente que no estaba familiarizada con el comic antiguo hizo varias y extrañas supo cisiones de quien era quien se encontraba atrás de aquella mascara.**

**Decían que era Bruno Díaz: porque Slade mismo salvo a Robin de morir varias veces, y lo trataba como Batman a Robin, incluso cuando menciona que el puede ser un padre para el, los murciélagos (que interpretaron mal mientras hacían alusión al caballero de la noche) representaban para los fanáticos la Batí cueva.**

**Nigthwing: También mencionaron que el mismo fuera su enemigo, aunque claro la idea parece rara al principio, existió un Clon de Dick Grayson pero que se hizo llamar Deadwing.**

**La teorías se deshicieron cuando abrieron los ojos a leer el comic. **

**Si desean saber mas cosas sobre Slade, porque no tiene su ojo, y que ha pasado con su vida. Les invito a leer "Alejándose del Pasado: Derrotado" Donde hago una remembranza a Slade y a toda su vida y lo que pasa en su mente.**

**Nota Final: Como siempre lo he mencionado y he llevado haciendo costumbre, en las líneas hay mucha filosofía, cada Slade, cada ira, cada paso de Robin. Todo mi fic tiene mensajes filosóficos que me agradaría descubrieran.**

**_Contestacion de Reviews_**

**__**

Kory Anderson: Bueno mi estimada Koriand'r agradezco mucho tu review y los halagos k como siempre he dicho, yo no merezco. Espero k te guste este capitulo y que la proxima vez k nos leamos te haya gustado.

Shadowthedark: Bueno, esque al pensar en los villanos y en los Titanes no me llega a la mente mas que algo oscuro combinado con una buena historia, aunque yo mismo considero "La Caida de los Cuervos y Los Petirrojos" como mi obra maestra, he de ver si al menos este humilde fic llega aunque sea a tocar los talones del anterior. Y muchas Gracias

Morearwen: Muchas gracias mi estimada seguidora, aunque a decir verdad no me creo tan superior para poder tener la Tinta Negra y Roja (la Sabiduría) me alegro por lo menos que hayas caido en la red de los sueños tormentosos de este escritor y que te hayas deleitado con la cominacion dual que en todo el mundo se presenta.

Johann Peacecraft: jejeje, muchas gracias otra de mis antiguas seguidoras, pues no me sorprende, al contrario me alegra que te hayas dignado leer mi fic y ps aqui esta la actualizacion, espeor que como lo desees yo tambien actualize rapido

**Y sin mas que agradecer su atención y esperando sus Reviews para continuar la Saga Se despide de ustedes**

**Jearo-**


	3. Aquelarre

Maestro de los deseos

Capitulo 3: Aquelarre

**Notas iniciales: Saludos de nuevo asiduos lectores, os agradezco que esta saga también sea de su agrado y mis mas sinceras disculpas si hago esperar demasiado. El tercer capitulo entorno al "Maestro de los Deseos" fue algo tardado en especial por la falta de decisión de quien trataba de ser este Capitulo. La Sirena o La Súcubo. Así que como la gente desea ver algo de BBXRae decidí poner este capitulo sobre la Súcubo, mas no sobre el animal y después tocara el Turno a la Sirena. Así, se completara como se volvieron unos demonios y que pasara con los Titanes carentes ya de esperanzas y de sueños.**

**Nota Curiosa: Una Súcubo es una demonio que busca el alma de alguien pero de una forma mas intima… (Sexo, seducción, placer en todas sus artes: "Sodomía, Masoquismo, Sadomasoquismo. Zoofilia, Necrofilia, Pedofilia, Paidofilia, Uranismo". Y todas perversiones que existen) Si fuera hombre el demonio se le llama "Incubo" **

**Aquelarre: Aquí viene lo interesante y lo que da pie al capitulo por si tienen alguna duda. **

**Según el Diccionario de la Real academia de la Lengua Española: _Junta o reunión nocturna de brujos y brujas, con la supuesta intervención del demonio ordinariamente en figura de macho cabrío, para la práctica de las artes de esta superstición. _**

**Algo así como una Misa Negra con el único propósito de alabar, invocar y despertar al demonio, al macho cabrio, Al Hijo de la perdición, Príncipe de las Tinieblas, Príncipe de la Dulce pena, Luzbel, Astaroth, Belial, Baal, Lucifer, Moloch, Leviatán, El Maligno, Yaotl, Satanás, Quien no debe ser nombrado, El Ángel Caído…Ustedes saben, todos los sobrenombres que le ponen a nuestros propios miedos, temores, y al que muchas gentes le siguen echando la culpa de cosas que ellos mismos cometieron. **

**(Nota: No sigo ninguna religión, mucho menos alguna secta, sencillamente no creo en eso)**

**Aquelarre – Mägo de Oz**

**El olvido Recordó**

**Y la Oscuridad se ilumino**

**La risa rompió a llorar**

**Una piedra enamoro**

**A una virgen que dejo caer**

**Su desnudez**

**Empieza el Ritual SO**

**Cuerpos a media Luz DO**

**Beben de otras Bocas MIA**

**Y se excitan **

**Lamen la lujuriaSO**

**Que lubrica su pielDO**

**Y hasta las estrellas se masturban al verMIA**

**Déjate enamorar**

**Ven y únete**

**Desnuda tu pudor**

**Y entrégate al placer**

**Déjate enamorar**

**Sedúceme**

**Y por la depravación déjate acariciar**

**El frío se arropo**

**Y un árbol ha echado a correr**

**La cruz esta al revés**

**El vicio es la virtud**

**La castidad es Bisexual**

**La decadencia esta a estrenar**

**Es la misa al revésSO**

**Se consagra lo inmoralDO**

**El aquelarre del pecadoMIA**

**Cuerpos entregadosSO**

**En lasciva comuniónDO**

**Santa bacanal en el altarMIA**

**Coro**

**_Muéstrame tu cuello y deja _**

_**Que mis colmillos rompan**_

_**La piel que impide**_

**_Que tu sangre sea para mí_**

**_Y tu vida será eterna_**

**_Morirás cada mañana _**

**_Y renacerás al anochecer_**

_**Oh señor de las mentiras**_

_**Mendigo de otras Vidas**_

**_Duque del vicio, príncipe del sexo_**

_**Y del dolor…**_

_**La lasciva que en mi entre**_

_**Me corrompa y me reviente**_

_**El alma en trozos de placer**_

**El pentaculo es mi cama**

**Permite que te lama**

**Y no sabrás si te acaricia un hombre o una mujer**

**Violaremos tu inocencia**

**Orgasmos y decadencia**

**Alguien se excita en una cruz!**

**Y la brisa de la muerte, pudrirá lo que es decente**

**Ven y déjate sodomizar**

**Soy Astaroth, soy Belial, soy Lucifer**

**Soy tu puta, soy tu chulo**

**Lo que quieras tú…**

**Soy Leviatán, tuve sexo con Adán**

**Mientras Eva se excitaba al vernos y se unió**

**Sedúceme príncipe de la Dulce pena….**

**Cyborg y Starfire se han ido a descansar, la torre T esta en calma, no hay nada que pueda alegrar aquella brisa de soledad y para ellos es mejor que sea así. No podrían soportar ver algo mas extraño en la torre, al menos, no después de ver como Robin se hería así mismo en su locura. **

**Pero hay alguien que no ha visto nada y quiere respuestas.**

**El Animal Herido se levanta de su cama, despertando de un sueño extraño, no recuerda como fue, solo sabe que era una hermosa mujer de tez plateada, con labios incitadores y cabellos púrpuras lo habían seducido y levantado con algo de fuerzas de sus heridas. Observó a su alrededor para ver que la torre estaba tranquila, al parecer…nada había cambiado. Al observar aquella oscura realidad, el Animal comienza a divagar por toda la torre por algún indicio que pueda liberar su mente del shock de ver a su gran amiga "Terra" en la locura y de pensar que el mismo destino le esperaba a Rachel. Y pensando en ella, topó con la puerta de la habitación, la habitación Prohibida para todos a excepción, claro esta, de El.**

**Garfield Logan antes había recibido varias llamadas de atención de parte de Raven de no entrar a la habitación y el jamás había hecho caso, era como si ella misma lo incitara a entrar y a estarla observando por curiosidad. No lo piensa mas y sigue su instinto bestial, el sabe que ahí, debe de estar alguna respuesta. Se convierte en un pequeño animal rastrero para poder entrar y después de regresar a su forma normal ve que la habitación esta desarreglada, es un caos, hay libros tirados, pociones derramadas….El lo sabia y jamás se atrevió a entrar antes. Ve que las Sábanas están desgarradas, como si alguien sacara a Raven de la fuerza. Chico bestia duda de seguir buscando, esta imagen es un poco desalentadora pero aun así, su mismo instinto lo obliga a ir al baño de la pequeña habitación.**

**_- ¡NO¡NO PUEDE SER!-._ Y el grito fuerte de Chico Bestia fue suficiente para despertar a Starfire y a Cyborg.**

**El Cyborg y la princesa Tamariana se despiertan súbitamente, conocen el grito y se oyó tan cerca que saben que ocurrió en una de las habitaciones. Descartan la suya y la de Robin, saben que Chico Bestia solo iría a un lugar por instinto.**

**Al llegar a la puerta de Raven, Cyborg utiliza su fuerza para poder derrumbar la puerta, al ver la habitación toda desacomodada se apresuran más a ir al baño. Ven a Chico Bestia llorando, y Starfire grita más horrible. Ya era la segunda vez que jamás se esperaría ni quisiera haber visto lo que vio.**

**La cortina que se usaba Raven para bañarse esta roída, mordida y arañada, y aunque no sabían que era, suponían que era grande y afilado. **

**Lo que hizo gritar a Starfire fue lo que en realidad vieron en el espejo. Este se encontraba roto, sin corazón sin algunas partes, solo una mancha negra que vislumbraba que alguien lo había roto con intención. Y en la parte mas ancha del espejo con letras sangrantes y lastimosas observan el mensaje que su amiga les dejo para que fuera recordada…..**

**¡AYUDENME!**

**Aunque ninguno de los tres sabe que ocurrió, saben en cierta forma que todo eso ha sido provocado por la misma Raven. Y aunque hace bastante tiempo que intento hacerlo, ellos sabían que no pensaría de nuevo en eso…al menos…ellos pensaban eso.**

**La duda los rodea, la Princesa suelta algunas lágrimas, el Cyborg simplemente se queda atónito y el Animal no logra salir de su desesperación. Pero hay algo, algo que saben que esta mal, algo que conocen que no estuvo bien ahí. ¿¿Pero a donde ir¿¿Por donde empezar? . No lo saben y simplemente se quedan atónitos, pero el Cyborg reconoce algo y el animal también lo observa, la cama esta movida y fuera de su lugar correspondiente. ¡Esa debe ser la respuesta! **

**Al mover la cama observan el piso y ven algo extraño, un líquido azul parecido a las pociones de Raven. Esta demasiado bien hecho y una estrella de 5 picos adorna el recinto, extrañas palabras en el piso iluminan la noche y dejan perplejos a los jóvenes héroes. **

**- Amigo Cyborg¿¿Qué es eso?-. Pregunta con algo de miedo la Princesa.**

**- No lo se Star, jamás lo había visto…al menos, uno así.-**

**¿¿ A que te refieres Viejo?-. Pregunta el Animal al oír aquella contrariedad de su amigo.**

**- Cuando estuve en HIVE….Jynx usaba ese símbolo, era un Pentagrama. Pero solo era para rituales menores, lo que esta aquí…esta manchado de Sangre y de….-. El Cyborg calla, no seria capaz de decirles a sus inocentes amigos que clase de ritual han utilizado con Raven. Al menos, no con esas pobres almas inocentes.**

**Pero los dos necesitan respuestas y si el Cyborg no les dirá que paso con Rachel. El Animal y la Princesa tendrán que buscar lo que pasa. **

**Deciden indagar por cualquier parte de la habitación por algo que esclarezca sus dudas y mientras eso pasa. El Cyborg se aleja de ellos, necesita hablar con alguien y saber que pudo haber sucedido en esa habitación impregnada de tristeza, dolor, gritos y sangre. **

**- Creo que encontré algo amigo verde-. **

**- ¿¿Un libro Star?-. Chico Bestia refunfuña-. No creo que nos sirva de mucho,**

**- Pero el libro dice que el sabe lo que paso….**

**Chico Bestia se detiene y recapacita, solo hay un libro en la habitación de Raven que es capaz de hablar escupiendo flemas y conoce muy bien toda su historia. El maldito de Malchior ¿¿tendría algo que ver ahí?**

**Chico Bestia toma el libro entre sus manos con algo de ira y rabia, el acompaño a Raven en su fugaz amor con ese maldito Gusano alado y odiaba cuanto dolor había causado en Raven; Miro con atención cada grieta del desgastado libro y vio que todo seguía normal. La portada del Libro seguía siendo fría y gris, igual que el alma encerrada en aquellas Páginas, el lomo estaba maloliente pero se podía seguir sintiendo la piel del animal con la cual fue cocida. La primera página muestra la belleza de Raven en forma de Princesa divina, Chico Bestia la mira un poco con su imaginación pero de repente el Libro se abre y unos ojos misteriosos lo saludan. De otros trozos se forman sus desgarrados labios y finalmente la cara del hechicero se completa.**

**- Saludos Joven, vaya, veo que os encontráis bien acompañado de una ternura de mujer, aunque diré que en verdad su piel es extraña, sus exquisitos labios llaman a la tentación como los de…**

**- ¡Cállate, Ella dice que sabes algo de lo que paso aquí¿¿es verdad?**

**- ¿¿Aquí¿¿En verdad queréis saber lo que paso en esta habitación¿¿Seréis capaces de soportar lo que os voy a contar?**

**- ¿¿A que diablos te refieres?**

**- A que lo sucedió en esta habitación fue menester que sucediera tan brutalmente que no creeré que podáis soportar lo que pueda deciros joven trovador. Si al Caballero de Metal le fue imposible contárselo, para mi será un placer empezar a relatar lo que tuvo a bien empezar hace 2 días, en el cual, solo podía observar, y porque no…Glorificarme de la escena tan hermosamente homicida.**

**Hace 2 lunas todo estaba en completamente calmado, como la mar en primavera, como el viento en las montañas. Tener en vuestra mente que en esos días, todo se hallaba en una calma relativa, y relativamente era calmante para la mente, el espíritu y el mismo entendimiento personal. **

**La Princesa Oscura aparecía reluciente a la Luz de la Luna, tan hermosa, tan santa, tan serena…Su postura era la de un ángel llamando a que alguien la despojara de su virginidad y en cierta forma…eso fue lo que tuvo que ocurrir.**

**La noche pasaba, y las sombras se escabullían en las nubes, pero hubo una de ellas, una de las cuales pudo atravesar la pared y entrar a su cama. La princesa se altero un poco y despertó por los murmullos ocurridos sin saber por donde empezar a buscar.**

**Pronuncio tu nombre, si mal no recuerdo te llamo Garfield; pero fue inútil llamarte porque la voz no le respondió del todo. Fue entonces que no podría deciros con exactitud si era un sueño o una realidad. Un gas del color de la Luna sangrante empezó a fugarse por la oscuridad y aunque mis sentidos no se encuentran del todo bienestares. Pude sentir solo por un momento lo que La Princesa Oscura sentía. Pude verla, sufriendo y pude ver…la hermosa locura que solo nosotros, los locos…Conocemos.**

**La Habitación se volvió negra como la noche, como la obsidiana, como la ternura de un suicida. Y aquella calma fue interrumpida por la Misma princesa la cual, sin quererlo tuvo que volver a preguntar que estaba pasando en ese lugar.**

**- ¿¿Qué es lo que pasa?-. La princesa trato de recapacitar, pero no pudo ver nada.**

**- No esta pasando nada querida…solo…estas viviendo en tus sueños ¿¿recuerdas? Estas cayendo….**

**La oscuridad fue tapada por una sombra, una exquisita sombra de exquisitas curvas. Una mujer con un velo blanco y unos cabellos púrpura dieron a bien avisar a Raven lo que estaba pasando. Pero la princesa no podía llegar a entender la magnitud del problema. La Princesa simplemente miro con odio aquella exquisita sombra y con una amargura tan bella como ninguna le pregunto tajantemente.**

**- Arella¿¿que es lo que deseas ahora?**

**- Sabes Hija mía, quisiera responder esa pregunta. Pero creo que no podría decírtelo. TÚ me llamaste.**

**- Esta vez yo no hice eso…**

**El silencio entre las dos duro una eternidad de minutos suicidas, La sombra exquisita se acerco a Raven y la tomo del Brazo. La princesa trato de soltar alguna palabra pero creo que miro sus ojos, no podría decir con exactitud que vio, pero parece que la espanto. Porque con una crueldad indomable tiro a la llamada Arella al piso y de nuevo clamo con fuerza su proclama.**

**- ¿¿Que es lo que deseas conmigo ahora?**

**- Hija¿¿No me conoces?**

**- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y engañarme, tu no eres nadie!**

**Y como yo recuerdo, pateo aquella sombra que trataba de identificarse como su madre, trato de pronunciar sus palabras mágicas, pero pareciere como si algo la detuviera, solo recuerdo que ella misma trataba de recordar que estaba...soñando.**

**- Esto esta mal, esto no es normal…esto…**

**Perdonadme si no recuerdo mucho de lo anterior, pero al igual que ella me fui desvaneciendo, yo mismo pude ver el cuerpo que le robe a mi rival y pude ver que con el me estaba formando a su humana forma. Os puedo decir que se sentía como volver a nacer, aunque hubiese deseado mi cuerpo original. **

**El estar vivo y libre me hizo esclarecer mi mente, tuve que ver en donde estaba y pude ver algo, algo a lo lejos, algo en la lejanía. No quise avanzar mucho. Así que decidí escabullirme y revisar todos los modos posibles de ver donde me encontraba y fue que encontré al que ustedes llaman Robin junto a Raven.**

**No puedo deciros de que hablaban puesto que yo me encontraba alejado de ellos. Solo os puedo decir que el calor que infundían esas dos aves era tan puro que por un momento pude sentir una sensación extraña. El la abrazaba, y la tomaba entre sus brazos, ella, dejándose llevar como una Puta en su cliente siguió con la mirada sus caricias, tuvo a bien besarlo tan delicadamente que el beso fue reflejado en el mismo cielo. Y fue entonces que la temperatura entre ellos subió un poco más.**

**Los dos se quitaron la capa que les estorbaba y ella estaba apunto de mostrar lo que escondía su cuerpo, estaba apunto de entregarse hasta que…**

**- Conozco el Final de la historia…- Garfield Logan cerro el libro, lo tiro con fuerza y finalmente salio con una rabia extraña.**

**La princesa Tamaritana se quedo perpleja ante tales cosas dichas por el Gusano Alado y por la extraña reacción de Chico Bestia. ¿¿Porque hubo reacciones diferentes en ambos personajes? No lo sabia y un morbo homogeneizado con una furia total hicieron que sus instintos se preguntaran ¿¿Y que fue lo que paso entonces¿¿Qué quería decir ese personaje con...estaba apunto de entregarse¿¿Por qué el Verde amigo había sido tan raro ante esa pregunta?**

**Abrió el Libro y de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo que con Chico Bestia, el Dragón se formo de nuevo y con una sonrisa hermosa y letal seducía a la princesa en esa extraña plática de ilusiones y locura.**

**- Interesante, es más cómodo ser acariciado por las manos suaves de una belleza que por el áspero estupor de una bestia. Dime pequeña. ¿¿Cuál fue la razón por la que volviste a abrirme?**

**- Quería saber…¿¿Por qué el verde amigo se fue tan rápido?...¿¿Qué fue lo que tú viste?**

**- Oh, ya veo. Bueno, el Verde amigo no necesitaba saber nada más. El mismo vio lo que sucedió**

**- ¿¿Cómo?**

**- Simple, el fue el siguiente en aparecer en aquel extraño edén.**

**Después de que las 2 aves se encontraban en el clímax de llegar a tener su acto de amor. La princesa tuvo a bien verlo de frente y mirar sus ojos….sin aquella mascara eran 2 cuencos vacíos y sin vida de los cuales no pudo ni notar y fue entonces que trato de alejarse de ahí. Pero el caballero la agarro con fuerza y estiro parte de sus prendas. Rompió sus mallas y su pecho. Puedo decir que ese sostén interior negro que usaba le quedaba bien y que sin sus mallas sus piernas eran como marfiles. Pero como no interesa mucho a lo que sucedió después debo deciros que aquel Joven se había convertido en alguien insaciable y justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, apareció al que tú conocéis como "Verde Amigo".**

**Tuve que acercadme un poco para observar mejor aquel hermoso panorama: Dos jóvenes peleando por una mujer, y una mujer peleando por sostener lo poco que le quedaba de ropa.**

**- Déjala en paz Robin- Pronuncio tu amigo con una furia animal**

**- ¿¿Por qué Garfield¿¿Crees que con eso puede ser tuya?**

**- No digas nada, solo… ¡déjala en paz!**

**- Eres un tonto Gar, tan idiota, tan débil, tan incapaz de hacer nada. Perdiste a ella por tu inutilidad, perdiste lo que era la segunda cosa más importante para ti. ¿¿O no recuerdas a Terra? Ella También me amaba.**

**- Maldita sea Robin…**

**Y fue que empezaron a pelear como 2 demonios alados, El Joven Verde se transformaba con gran agilidad mientras el caballero andante esquivaba los ataques con precisión y Veracidad en cada uno de su golpes. Permíteme deciros Princesa de mi alma, que aquella pelea era tan interesante como bellamente peculiar.**

**- ¿¿Qué es peculiar?-. Dijo Starfire, mientras contemplaba aquel extraño joven seductor que le hacia soñar en cuentos y en historias que hacia tiempo ella no oía**

**- ¿¿Peculiar? Para ti mi bella princesa, es algo fuera de lo normal, algo que es extraño a vuestros ojos. Para mí, lo peculiar es lo interesante del asunto. Lo metafísico de cada una de sus partes juntas.**

**Imagínalo de este modo Ángel Naranja. Dos Jóvenes enamoradizos pelean por una Súcubo que no entiende muy bien el porque de las cosas. Sin embargo, interiormente conoce la respuesta a sus interrogantes. Se que puedo dañaros si digo, que la Princesa Oscura ama al que vosotros llamáis Robin Profundamente. Pero lo que mi Princesa Negra llama Amor, yo lo conozco como Capricho y pasión. Ella Ama al "Verde Amigo" pero es incapaz de demostrarlo o decirlo con claridad. ¿¿Podéis creerme que jamás entenderé que es lo que causa tanto temor en los humanos lo que ellos conocéis como Amor? Pero como Os dije mi bella oyente. Era tan peculiar, que pareciere que ninguno de los dos adeptos a ese amor Infantil ganaría. Instantáneamente, la Princesa se interpuso entre los dos y el desenlace fue brutalmente Fatal.**

**Aquella Princesa esta siendo atravesada por un extraño pájaro metálico y por una garra de un Tigre. Finalmente si mal no recuerdo Ángel de Amor, de un instante a otro el conocido como Robin desapareció en el polvo y solo quedaron el Animal y la Princesa.**

**- Raven- Pronuncio con afligido dolor tu amigo- ¿¿¡¡Qué he hecho? **

**La boca carnosa de la Princesa quedo inmóvil y tendida entre sus ropajes casi desgarrados totalmente. El Animal se le quedo observando, eso era a lo que mas podía aspirar, era su oportunidad, eran los instintos que le llamaban a provocar algo mayor en el. No pudo contener los impulsos y le beso tiernamente, después fuerte, un instante más rápido y empezó a acariciarla lujuriosa y cruelmente. Como si no supiera lo que hacia o si no pudiera controlar sus acciones.**

**Fue entonces que en ese Frenesí de pasión animal, El Verde Amigo observo su cuello. Su hermoso y calido cuello, tan pálido, tan tierno, tan suave y tan delicioso. Sus dientes se tornaron gruesos y afilados y la mordió desesperadamente, como buscando la Sangre de aquellas venas palpitantes de ternura y oscuridad.**

**La Sangre que apareció del calido cuello de MI princesa era negra como la noche y como el corazón de los humanos. Fluyo abundantemente y con ella se fluía el color del azul fuerte de sus vestimentas desgarradas, sin embargo algo ocurrió; La Princesa fue cambiando igual que sus ropajes. Se habían vuelto de un color rosa brillante, de un color rosa Excitante, de un color rosa…apantallante.**

**Al llegar a ese punto Starfire iba a cerrar el libro, era imposible que todo lo que ese blasfemo le contaba, sin embargo; Malchior presintió esa posibilidad y de inmediato hablo escupiendo Flemas. **

**Oh, se que todo lo que he contado sonara extraño, pero debéis creedme Dulzura, Yo estuve ahí, ahí estuve cuando ocurrió eso. Y en verdad os digo que no miento por primera vez, y debéis creedme, al menos, os juro y ruego que lo hagáis, No por mi si no por Vos, mi bello Ángel. Es esto, todo esto y nada más que esto.**

**La Bella Venus Naranja dudo por un momento, pero el misterio que rodeaba a aquel personaje y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna crueldad o mentira animal. Starfire creería las palabras, al menos en ese momento. **

**- Os agradezco mi princesa, juro por Belial que no miento e incluso contare ya el final de mi relato para que vos en tu inmensa caridad no dormíais oyendo esta verborrea verbosa.**

**Después de que aquella nueva Princesa Rosa despertaba, abrazo al Joven Verde y este regreso tímidamente el abrazo.**

**- Gracias-. Pronuncio La princesa Rosada.**

**- ¿¿De que?**

**- Me has liberado de ella.**

**- ¿¿Perdón?**

**- Garfield….Yo, necesito que sepas algo, algo que jamás podría decirte ella. Algo, que me hace ocultar y que en este momento puedo sentirlo…..**

**- ¿¿Si?**

**- Yo…te….amo; Desde la primera vez que contaste tu chiste, eras divertido en aquel entonces y lo sigues siendo, solo que ella me obliga a ocultarlo.**

**Me parecía y parecía ser, que al Joven Verde le había caído esa respuesta con sorpresa; Por lo que supe de mi Princesa, ella jamás le diría algo tierno a ese juglar por su propio dilema del Erizo, pero súbitamente esta Rosa princesa exclamo con demasiado afán su fin y su consecuencia. Aunque a decir verdad, el verde Juglar tomo el asunto con rapidez e inmediatamente interpelo aquellas palabras con una respuesta diga de un noble Caballero.**

**- Yo también te amo Rachel. Pero a veces me resulta imposible creerlo, siempre soy pésimo, un idiota, un animal. Solo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, si me amas a mí. ¿¿Por qué deseas tanto a Richard?**

**La princesa Rosa trato de soltar algunas palabras, pero súbitamente se separo del Juglar Verde y se alejo un poco. Yo pude ver su mirada esperanzada, su llanto normal y sus lágrimas desatadas. Oh, si, esa Rosa Princesa lloro extrañamente y finalmente su traje se volvió Gris. No puedo deciros con seguridad que pudo haber pasado después,. Yo regrese a mi libro en ese momento y al igual que la Princesa ella volvió a la realidad. **

**Pude ver entre cortado lo que paso a continuación.**

**La Princesa se encontraba en su cama, llorando, después ví una sombra Negra. Finalmente vi ruidos, oí llantos, un ruido roto y…Una belicosa Sangre que cubrió mi vista y alejo mis pensamientos para ver que podía haber pasado.**

**Un minuto de silencio paso entre las mentes de los dos interpelados, Starfire trataba de aclarar en su infantil mente las palabras del Dragón y este trataba de seducir silenciosamente el subconsciente de Starfire.**

**- ¿¿Y ese símbolo?-. Pregunto Starfire después de que aclaro un poco las ideas.**

**- Oh, ese símbolo…es símbolo del dolor y la ira, y es ira del dolor. **

**- No entiendo…**

**- Seria difícil que lo entendieras Ángel. Solo puedo deciros, que algo malo esta por ocurrir.**

**- Y tu…¿¿tu sabes como detener esto Gris Amigo?**

**- ¿¿Amigo? Si, yo se como detenerlo. Pero donde me encuentro me seria imposible lograrlo.**

**- ¿¿Y existe alguna forma de que puedas ayudarnos?**

**- Si la hay Ángel de Amor…Si la hay….**

**Starfire oyó los pasos de Cyborg e inmediatamente cerro el libro. Cyborg había terminado de hablar con Jynx y Terra estaba causando mas estragos en al ciudad.**

**Y en lo más profundo del Libro, el Dragón sonreía y sonreía con afán, lujuria y burla. Parte de su plan estaba dando resultado, pero otra parte de su ser estaba siendo enamorado…**

**Los Dragones son hermosos y sabios…..Solo cuídate de aquellos que Escupen Fuego."**

**Notas Finales: **

**Bueno mis queridos y estimados lectores, hasta ami me quedaron dudas en el capitulo. Así que si me permiten tratare de dar a entender algunos puntos relevantes de la Historia.**

**Punto Numero 1: (que irónico, ya solo me falta un Rudy): Como saben, aquí el capitulo quiere dar a entender lo que paso con Raven, pero de una manera demasiado extraña y misteriosa. El Testigo no fue alguien de fiar y la información es Vaga.**

**2: Malchior, quien es el "testigo" Habla de una manera Barroca y un poco cansada para la lectura. Palabras rebuscadas, misma idea, expresiones casi inusuales en la Vida diaria. Bueno, pues es un pequeño Guiño, pues yo amo los clásicos y si alguien lee el Quijote conocerá esas palabras y una forma muy misteriosa que siempre quise darle a ese pequeño Dragón.**

**3¿¿Como fue posible que Malchior pudiera ver eso¿¿Cómo es que no pudo ver los hechos siguientes¿¿Será verdad lo que habrá dicho?**

**Todas esas dudas y mas se responderán en los capítulos circunvecinos y sus dudas serán respondidas en este pequeño espacio.**

**Respuestas a Reviews: **

**Kory Anderson: Hola Koriand jaja, muchas gracias por el review, y pues bueno. Ojala que la espera valga la pena. **

**Shadow the Dark: Saludos Sombrio el Oscuro. Pues bueno, muchas gracias. Y si tienes razon. No podia quedarme atrás con presentar otra historia igual de oscura como la Caida….Espero que tambien esta parte te halla gustado. Y aunque no revele mucho. Revela la mayota y mete velos de sombra en las ideas…Ya veras a lo que me refiero posteriormente**

**Morearwen: Mi querida, estimada y adorada Morearwen, tus palabras, de cuya boca habla, manos escriben y mente piensan. Me hacen volar al espacio por tantos honores que honestamente no merezco. Sin embargo me complace saber que a pesar de todo, mi pequeña ilusion te hace soñar y con eso manifiesta el cariño especial a tu persona. Gracias por las palabras de apoyo, y espero que continues en mi viaje y que la red que te envolvio se atore en tu mente y tu misma escribas algo de tu autoria. Vale. Me gustaria ver algun escrito tuyo.**

**Johana Peacecraft****: Saludos Johanna, tiempo sin leerte. Me alegro k hayas pasado por aki a visitarme y gracias por el apoyo..si lo se, sorry por no continuar algunos y dejar pendientes otros. A veces el tiempo y las tareas lo arruinan todo pero prometo no tardarme. (promesa en vias de adición total)**

**Belen: Tomalo con calma mi querida Belen. Comprendo la Frustración de TerraxCB y no quisiera ponerme a discutir con argumentos. Yo adoro a todas las parejas posibles. Incluso menciono lo de amistad en el Fic "Derrotado: Mente de tortura" ahí, el mismo Slade lo menciona. Asi que espero aguardes y veas que pasa con la Succubo y el Animal.**

**Micaela: Tomare en cuenta ese punto de vista, de hehco. Puede ser muy factible lo que mencionas. Y pues si…Viva el Raven Chuico Bestia. (ya viste lso screenshots de Tokio?) **

**Shiro Wolfman K: Saludos shiro. Aunque veas algo de mi ignorancia, ignoro de vos a que te referís cuando hablais de un Fiction alterno. Bueno lo dick y Kory. Hay Terra y bestia, Raven Star. Y ahora..Star y Malchior. Viva la libertad y el poder escoger con kien la almohada compartir!. Sineto poner en duda a tu mente maquiavélica. Porque el Dragon miente y no miente a la vez. Espero que tu mente del gran filosofo se gradue en azares y puedas adivinar a buen cruel lo que paso en realidad…o lo que en realidad paso**

**Milo: Pues los deseos estan algfo complacidos, de hehco. Si se basa en algo de romance. ¿¿Que mejor combinación que al snagre derramada con la sangre del corazon? Bueno, pues es la primera vez que mi fic tiene seguidores del Rav/BB asi k tratare de complacer a todas las perejas pork esto es una amalgama y no dejemos que se roma el enlace **

**El Santo Pegaso: ja, pues si ha sido su perdicion la obsesion. Y aunque no se vea, ahí tenemos a batman, jaja en fin. Pues espeor k este tambien te guste y ojala k se me de tiempo para leer algunas historias tuyas. Que veo que son interesantes. **

**En Fin mis lectores y amables fanaticos, aquí me retiro, y espero con ansias sus reviews, y nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo ¿¿vale?**

"**Cambia y deja salir a la bestia que siempre has vivido con ella y ella hoy es parte de ti."**

**emmanuel(guion bajo) azuara (arroba) hotmail (punto) com para kien dessee saberlo **


	4. Diabulus in facticĭus

Maestro de los deseos

Capitulo 4: Diabulus in facticĭus

**Notas Iniciales: Saludos asiduos lectores, sean bienvenidos al siguiente capitulo del maestro de los Deseos. Vos perdonen la lenta actualización, pero hay algunas actividades mías y exteriores que consumen mi tiempo y esfuerzo de traerles a vosotros, fieles seguidores de este loco, las continuaciones de mis historias.**

**En el capitulo anterior Malchior relato lo que en sus ojos vio a Raven, a nos, nos toca a averiguar lo que acontecían cuando la nunca bien ponderada Terra ataco y de los misterios que ahí acontecieron.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece ¿¿Por qué diablos tengo que seguir escribiendo esto??**

**Diabulus in Música –Mägo de Oz- (Grupo de Rock Medieval)**

**Duermo en un acorde mágico**

**Y despierto al oírlo tocar,**

**Soy la esencia de la humanidad.**

**Represento la promiscuidad**

**De las almas que enferman de paz,**

**Me presento: Soy la libertad**

**De tu cuerpo y no cobro con fe!**

**Y ahora dime¿¿Cuánto vale tu alma??**

**Y ahora pide¿¿Dinero o placer??**

**¿¿El SIDA?? Fue cosa de Yahvé**

**Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca,**

**Hay veces que el dolor, duerme en una canción.**

**Y se que moriré de amor decadente,**

**Lúgubres besos ¡Quémate en mi!**

**El Príncipe de la dulce pena soy **

**Y mi sangre alimenta tu ser.**

**La lujuria de mis alas **

**Roza tus pechos y araña tu piel.**

**¡Bebe! Embriaga tus vicios.**

**¡Decide¿¿Orgasmos o amor??**

**La única iglesia que ilumina es la que arde**

**El Nazareno duerme en su cruz.**

**Coro**

"**Oh señor, rey de la tristeza,**

**Ángel del dulce dolor,**

**Bebe la hiel de mi boca,**

**Blasfema, ven y hazme el amor"**

**Coro**

**Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca,**

**Hay veces que el dolor, duerme en una canción.**

**Si tocas en mi honor, saldré de este infierno,**

**¡Dame tu alma¡NO QUIERO MORIR!**

**Los tres Ángeles de una sola ala llegaron al lugar de lo ocurrido, al lugar de los hechos y de la muerte de algunas personas. De nuevo, bajo sus pies unas pequeñas vibraciones les indicaban que estaban en el lugar correcto. Y a lo lejos como si fuera por suerte, como si fuera de muerte; se encontraba Tara Markov "Terra, la Terrible". El Cyborg mira con preocupación al animal herido, no desea que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que la vez anterior y sabe que la Princesa Naranja tampoco desea ver más sufrimiento de su amigo Verde. **

**Finalmente deciden ir a investigar los 3 juntos, esta vez, no habrá escapatoria de aquel ser extraño y si volviera a aparecer el extraño Slade….Estarían Listos. Dan unos pasos, se acercan con precaución; Terra tiene la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera ahí, y es entonces que el pequeño animal suelta la palabra.**

**- ¿¿Terra??- Y el animal trata de encontrar su mirada - ¿¿Estas bien??-. **

**- Queremos ayudar- añade la joven pelirroja -¿¿Amiga??-. **

**De un momento a otro Terra recupera su mirada, esas voces, sabe que las ha oído en otras partes, conoce que son familiares y sin embargo la lastiman, le duelen. Cada vez que intenta recordarlo una mente le nubla la cabeza. ¿¿Cómo diablos fue que apareció en se lugar??**

**En realidad, no lo sabe, solo recuerda mucha oscuridad y mucha luz, pero sabe que a ciencia cierta esa no es la verdad. Otra voz en su cabeza le dice lo contrario, le dice que ella nunca vio la Luz si no hubiera sido por ella. Es ahí cuando Tara y Terra Chocan y entran en un estado de Shock en pánico.**

**Las dos mentes atrapadas en el cuerpo inerte de la joven empiezan a recapacitar sobre su vida, su pasado y su misterio. ¿¿Porque diablos tiene que ser tan ilusa para olvidar su propia vida?? Y es ahí como recuerda la ultima vez que alguien pronuncio su nombre.**

**- Terra, tu sabes que eres la única culpable, tu escogiste traicionarnos, tu escogiste estar del otro lado, No Slade…ahora…la decisión es tuya….**

**_- Yo…..elijo seguir…_**

_**- Escapa con nosotros Terra…**_

**_- Soy la única que puede controlarlo._**

**Y de nuevo su mente se llena de tinieblas. Más bien de un gris oscuro inerte, recuerda que veía algunas sombras cuando estaba en ese estado. Una Roja, Una naranja, Una Gris, una Azul fuerte y una verde. Pero ahora no distingue ni los sonidos ni los olores. Aun así trata de saber que paso, que ocurrió y oye una voz que le recuerda que es imposible recordarlo.**

**- Por Favor Tara…reacciona, aquí estamos todos.**

**¿¿Tara?? Maldita sea Tara, ella siempre fue una perdedora, una idiota, y cada vez que recuerda lo débil que es Tara se enoja, se molesta. Y más si viene de los labios de alguien que alguna vez le tuvo compasión.**

**- Tara no existe….**

**Los 3 jóvenes miran a Terra con preocupación, su mirada, su sonrisa, ha cambiado, ha mutado considerablemente. Pueden notar como la locura le invade, y sin pensarlo y sin alguna señal ataca a los 3 jóvenes. **

**- Por Favor..Cálmate- Pronuncia con una suplica el Animal.**

**- Amiga….**

**¿¿Amiga?? Terra no tiene amigos. Los únicos que tenía la abandonaron, jamás la conocieron en realidad. Cuando mas necesitaba que la quisieran la odiaron. Cuando menos esperaba que la quisieran quisieron amarla y respetarla. Esas eran patrañas inventadas en su mente. Al menos, eso fue lo que Terra le dijo a Tara en un sueño de color Naranja. **

**Terra lanza las rocas y crea terremotos. Starfire sobrevuela junto con el Chico Bestia mientras Cyborg se enfrenta directamente con Terra. **

**Jynx le abrió los ojos a una nueva posibilidad de la locura. Y que en realidad, lo que ellos llamaban locura no lo era en realidad sino, simplemente….alucinaciones.**

**- Debes calmarte Terra, lo que te han hecho….lo que puedes causar con tu dolor es mas horrible de lo que crees¿¿Acaso quieres volver a verte como una idiota patética??**

**¿¿Idiota¿¿Patética?? Es verdad, ella no desea verse así. Cada vez que era molestada se convertía en una bestia llena de odio…como ahora. Cada vez que se sentía sola gritaba que estaba sola en el ahora. **

**El plan de Cyborg funcionaba, Jynx conocía el símbolo de la puerta de Raven y Cyborg conocía el Gas naranja que tanto daño había causado en Robin. **

**Slade trataba de controlarlos con la mente de ellos mismos, lo que veían eran simples alucinaciones causadas por sus miedos y temores más profundos. Si lograban alejarlos de ellos podrían detenerlos. Pero hay algo, ocurre algo interiormente en la mente de cada "Discípulo". Su Maestro es más fuerte que sus temores. Y al ver como una oveja salía de su redil, el gran Maestro hace su aparición.**

**- Slade – Repite con odio el Animal y se abalanza contra el.**

**Antes de atestar contra Slade, hay una energía negra que lo detiene. Y queda suspendido en el aire por ella. Starfire observa la situación y decide ir a salvarlo. Pero algo ocurre, no sabe que es, pero siente calor en su brazo, lo observa y ve que hay una "S" clavada en su hombro…¿¿Podría ser??...**

**Cyborg se tambalea por una de las ráfagas de tierra de Terra y es de nuevo que los 3 pequeños Titanes son derrotados por unas sombras que poco a poco develan su asistencia.**

**Raven, si es que sigue siendo Raven aparece con una capa Roja pero su traje azul, en sus ojos hay 2 protuberancias que sobresalen de sus ojos y en su cabeza se empiezan a observar dos pequeños tumores. La boca de Raven escupe sangre pero eso no quiere decir que en su boca y sus dientes resalten unos colmillos brillantes.**

**Robin parece ser una mirada perdida en el horizonte, aun con su traje original pero algo desgarrado voltea y mira a Starfire caer, Su sonrisa no proclama nada mas que la mentira y sus heridas solo muestran un poco de su dolor.**

**Los Jóvenes quedan impresionados con tal escena, sus lideres han sido convertidos en maquinas perfectas de matar y ellos, indefensos, caen ante el suelo. Slade pronuncia unas palabras pero los Titanes ni siquiera las han oído. **

**Al unísono, las abominaciones de Raven y Robin tiran al suelo a sus captores. Slade le da órdenes a Terra de que ataque igualmente a Cyborg pero algo dentro de su interior la detiene.**

**Tara Markov aun sigue dentro de ella, y es la única que le impide acabar el propósito para la cual fue creada. En su interior recuerda más cosas que no deberían estar en su lugar…**

**Finalmente deja de pensar, deja de recordar y solo se abalanza contra el Cyborg por medio de una piedra. Los Titanes han sido derrotados y derrumbados en el suelo mientras las almas ingenuas y locas de aquellas criaturas que antes parecieran humanas son alejadas….**

**Starfire llora, Chico Bestia se lame una Pata y Cyborg esta apagado. Si les preguntaran que fue la razón los que los hizo convertirse en un equipo, ellos responderían por Robin y Raven, pero ahora, cada vez que recuerdan a sus líderes de esa forma. De esa tortura.**

**No deciden pensarlo mas, necesitan ir a la Torre "T" para Recargar a Cyborg y de paso hallar alguna forma factible de resolver todo este enigma. **

**Al llegar ahí, Cyborg es tumbado en un cargador de energía, Chico Bestia se dirige a su habitación a descansar y Starfire….se dirige a la habitación de Raven, ella necesita hablar con ese Blasfemo Dragón de nuevo.**

**La situación se torno igual que la tarde anterior, la forma de Raven dio vuelta a la pagina, y una rosa blanca y de papel recibió a Starfire. Aunque halagada, observo después y con cuidado como aquellos ojos misteriosos se volvían a una sola cara y una sola mirada.**

**- Oh, mi ángel naranja, debo deciros que es para mi una grata sorpresa¿¿a que debo la Inesperada visita si es que no molesta la pregunta a vuestra belleza? –Malchior sonrió un rato y al ver sus ojos vidriosos dijo- ¿¿Es que Vos estáis preocupada por un ente??**

**Starfire con unas lágrimas le explico a Malchior la situación que había de suceder en aquella parte de la Ciudad. Le contó sobre Terra, le contó sobre Robin, e incluso le contó sobre Raven.**

**- Ya veo Princesa, os ruego, quitaos esas lágrimas de vuestros hermosos ojos, Nos sabe muy bien que arruina vuestra creciente belleza. **

**Starfire no entendió mucho del mensaje pero se le hizo bastante agradable y seductor que procedió a quitarse sus lágrimas cristalinas. **

**- Entonces Gris amigo. ¿¿Puedes ayudarme??-.**

**- Ya os lo había comentado ángel, hay una forma de que tu merced presente pueda ayudaros, pero en mi estado vegetativo, me temo y me preocupa que parece ser imposible.**

**- Pero tú…me habías prometido que había una forma de liberarte.**

**- Y la hay bello ángel, pero no creo saber y conocer si vos tienes lo necesario. Dime pequeña¿¿Cómo es que funcionan vuestros increíbles poderes??**

**Seducida por el brillo de sus ojos y lo placentero de su voz, como si fuera una niña, Starfire comenzó a contarle a Malchior lo que su recóndito cuerpo escondía de los Tamaritanos. Empezó diciendo que aunque su piel fuera distinta, y sus ojos brillantes. Lo que más importaba en su raza eran los sentimientos de justicia, serenidad y felicidad que provocaban que en la tierra esa fuerza de voluntad y ese vuelo fueran inalcanzables. **

**- Eso es, es increíble Ángel. A decir verdad, me encuentro sorprendido y maravillado. Vuestros poderes son parecidos a la Magia de la Princesa Oscura. A Nos parece sorprendente el increíble negativismo contrario del parecido entre vos y la princesa. Y debo admitirlo, eso me tiene perturbado y emocionado a la vez. **

**- Entonces¿¿Puedes ayudarnos gris amigo??-. **

**- Si mi ángel, pero tu humilde veterano de vodevil parece que necesitara de vuestra ayuda.**

**- Lo que sea –Sonrió Starfire-.**

**Malchior sonrió delicadamente. Starfire se encontraba hechizada con la galantería del Dragón y no hizo más que dar rienda suelta a lo que le pidiera. **

**En el cubil de su corazón, Malchior hacia una amalgama de sentimientos mixtos y eso no lo entendía su dragonil y hechicera mente. Era como si estuviera llorando de felicidad porque esta enojado con alguien que lo hizo sentirse triste. Esos brillos de los ojos, seria tal vez la esencia de aquel angelical ser, como sea, cualquiera que fuera la razón. Lo atraía interiormente. **

**El plan de Malchior era sencillo, manipular a esa pequeña para que escapara de la contraportada, siendo el libre y habiendo recuperado su forma dragonil y sus poderes, Slade y sus "Discípulos" serian algo sencillo de derrotar. **

**Pero jamás pensó en contar que en juego se encontraban 3 personajes importantes para el, interior y exteriormente: **

**Raven, Su princesa oscura, su deseo, su obsesión. No sabía en realidad si es porque en el pasado era la misma doncella que el mismo había capturado. Pero había algo en ella que esa aura malvada y negra le atraía. **

**Starfire, El Ángel de Amor, su pequeña, la belleza. Es como si su propio hechizo se hubiera vuelto contra el. Su aura blanca, su sencillez, tanto empacho de cursilerías le provocaban caer en un delirio de la Princesa Oscura y del Ángel de Amor: Ying y Yang.**

**Rorek, El Maldito, el perdedor, El Humano. Por mas que el Dragón quisiera negarlo, la apariencia que toma, los sentimientos tan impropios de un Dragón. Ese maldito Paladín que en un principio seria su arma perfecta, se convirtió en su fantasma. Dotándolo de sentimientos, misericordia, culpa, Amor y odio.**

**- ¿¿Gris Amigo?? –Pregunto Starfire con unos ojos vivarachos- ¿¿Te pasa algo??-**

**- Perdonadme, he estado muy cansado. Me confunden las sombras, siento haberos hecho dudar por un momento. Solo….pensaba. –Y así como lo dijo, sus misteriosos ojos se clavaron en los zafiros del Ángel de Amor.**

**Malchior no dudo para nada y empezó a decirle que pociones tomar y como colocarlas en orden, algunos polvos mágicos, y unos gruesos libros desgastados que se encontraban tirados por toda la habitación que fuera victima de la Violación espiritual de Raven. **

**Finalmente, Starfire trajo una Hoya tratando de no despertar a sus otros 2 compañeros puesto que, estaban reposando sus heridas.**

**Cyborg recargaba sus energías mientras el animal seguía recuperándose de las heridas, aunque tuvo algunas distracciones para traer todo en su lugar, la bella alienígena puso todo tal y como Malchior lo deseaba. **

**- Excelente mi Ángel. Escuchad con atención y con atención escuchad lo que os voy a decir -Starfire abrió los ojos de par en par y su oído lo hizo un poco mas agudo- El siguiente procedimiento puede que requiera de algún esfuerzo de vuestra merced, sin embargo opino y creo que es conveniente a vuestra excelentísimo Ángel. Que si lo desea, No prosiga.**

**Starfire no contesto, y Malchior comprendió el ambiguo y como si fuera un experto maestro continuo hablando.**

**- Princesa, os pido que toméis la Poción Azul, y que hagáis una circunferencia perfecta.**

**Starfire tomo un frasco con una sustancia azul cielo, y al destaparla, brillo con el mas inmenso color brillante. Giro su misma orbita haciendo casi sin errores lo que Malchior le pedía. **

**Al hacerlo, el Círculo comenzó a Brillar cada vez más y más hasta que rodeo a Starfire y al Libro donde Malchior se encontraba. **

**- Excelente, ahora. Escuchad con demasiada y si no es que con mas de la normal atención. Tomaras unas hojas de la bolsa conjunta. Las esparcirás y aquí es donde debéis prestar atención. Al Hacerlo, tenéis que encontrar tu centro, enfocarte en mí. Y finalmente con todo tu espíritu tendrás que enviar un poco de tu energía a mí. ¿¿Comprendes Ángel de amor??**

**Starfire dijo que si. Raven antes le había enseñado como concentrar su energía en un punto y como liberarla para que entrara en el objeto. Aunque fuera una novata en el arte de la Magia, Su instinto Tamaritano le abría la posibilidad de lograrlo de una forma contraria a la que Raven lo hacia.**

**El Ángel de amor cerro sus ojos, torno su mente no en negro, si no en blanco. Y centro toda su fuerza, toda su justicia, toda su alegría en el punto enfocado a Malchior. Al encontrar su centro, Grito levemente y parte de su energía se impregno en el libro….Al parecer…el hechizo estaba dando resultado. **

**Malchior abrió los ojos después de haber recibido la energía de Starfire; miro a su alrededor, se miro a si mismo y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. El hechizo había resultado de una forma demasiado interesante. **

**Dado que la energía de Starfire es el Yang de la de Raven, su fuerza y esencia es mas pura y por lo tanto, mas poderosa.**

**Malchior miro sus manos y toco su cabeza, El pelo de Rorek, el blanco y puro pelo de Rorek había vuelto con facilidad, y sus manos. Sus manos Draconianas eran hermosas pero tenían unas uñas largas y filosas. Sus ojos, eran unas pupilas negras y de diferentes formas: humanas y draconianas. **

**Al parecer, Starfire con toda su fuerza pura y de voluntad había traído al Paladín y al Dragón convertidos en el misterio de ser un solo ser y una misma persona. **

**- Yo… -El Paladín-Dragón no sabia que pronunciar, pero una parte de el tomo su juego- os debo agradecer Princesa…**

**Y sin pensarlo ni temerla, Rorek-Malchior tomo a Starfire por el cuello con sus manos, y le beso sus labios calidamente. Fue en un impulso veloz, pero Malchior-Rorek lo disfruto y Starfire lo compartió. Se quedaron mirando los 2 por un tiempo, y de un instante a otro, Malchior-Rorek caía al suelo debido a la falta de energías que tanto necesitaba.**

**- ¡Gris Amigo! –Grito Starfire mientras alcanzaba a sostenerlo. ¡Que pasa!**

**- El poder –Decía Malchior-Rorek con una voz un poco leve y entrecortada – Es inmenso…**

**Starfire comprendió, que las afluencias eran un poco débiles en su interior y que el hechizo debía de haber causado estragos en el interior de Malchior-Rorek. **

**Starfire tomo ahora el impulso de tomarlo entre sus brazos y con una actitud calida y de enamoramiento provocado, beso de nuevo a Malchior-Rorek mientras buscaba su centro. De nuevo, unas energías fueron enviadas a Malchior-Rorek, peor algo ocurrió y fue entonces que gracias a esa actividad de energías afluyentes. Una de las almas pudo por fin escaparse y adentrarse en el espíritu de Starfire.**

**- ¿¿Gris Amigo¿¿Os encontráis bien?? –Starfire tapo su boca un poco¿¿acaso ella había dicho eso??-. **

**Star no volvió a abrir la boca y mientras veía al…humano tirado lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo recostó en la cama. Había pasado ya la media Noche y el Diabulus in Facticius Había sido regresado gracias al amor, la belleza, y aquella fuerza incontrolable de Starfire.**

**Mientras los otros 2 personajes de la Torre T dormían, y Starfire recostaba al Diabulus. Un Maestro miraba con mas sorpresa a sus "Discípulos" la Transformación se acercaba a cada alucinación y finalmente la hora en que el alba reinara con el terror llegaría no muy lejos ni muy pronto. **

**Notas del Autor: **

**Diabulus in Facticius es una palabra Latina que quiere decir: "El Diablo en el Hechizo". La canción de la cual tome el nombre (Diabulus in Musica) es un acorde, un tritono que suena en cualquier instrumento, y es un poco raro que salga al azar si es que no es provocado por si mismo. Lo llaman el Acorde maldito, porque se dice que si prestas atención, es posible oír al diablo.**

**Se que puede pareceros confuso al principio, pero al leer por orden los capítulos verán como es que la historia toma su forma y su homogeneidad. **

**Notas Finales: **

**Saludos compañeros, me he encontrado con exámenes, con trabajos y con proyectos propios que a nos le ha sido imposible continuar con alguno de mis trabajos. Sin embargo, agradezco sus reviews y todo el esfuerzo que me han dado con el paso de mis historias. **

**Bueno ¿¿y que os puedo deciros?? En estos días he estado preparando un proyecto utópico, peor interesante, vos sabéis que su merced ha decidido escribir un libro, bueno, pues tengo que deciros que aunque falta mucho para la publicación. He creado una pequeña página sobre mi Novela.**

**En realidad, se trata de un juego de Rol tipo Dungeons and Dragons. Donde cualquiera pueda entrar, pero es basado en mi historia (que toma lugar en el tiempo Prehispánico) en el Cem- Anahuac. Cualquiera que desee unirse por diversión, ocio o curiosidad es libre de hacerlo y les dejo la página. **

**www.ecosdel5sol.foros.st**

**Ah y de paso también, como adoro la fantasía épica, y un juego de rol funciona mucho para sacar varias…diría bastantes ideas, una de mis estimadas compañeras me paso una pagina también de rol por foro Libre. (Ósea, que no tiene muchas reglas tan estrictas y donde tu puedes controlar a otros personaje que no sea un usuario) es interesante y llevamos partidas interesantes dado que como no tiene ni historia ni fundamento en si. La amalgama es gran perfección. Así que os paso la página. **

**bueno, en realidad, el link aki no lo he podido eskribir, asi que k haremos??, en mi biografia con update pondre la pagina para k no se keden atras y la visiten!!!**

**Ahora si vos me permitís. Responderé sus estimados y nunca bien ponderados reviews. **

**Hannakasi: Bueno mi estimada Kyo, debo deciros que me siento halagado por tus palabras que yo merecidamente no las requiero ni merezco. Y os debo confesaros que no sabia si funcionaria el hechizo que Malchior pone en cada una de sus palabras, pero al ver que a ti te atrapo en la red de la seducción, debo deciros de nuevo que me siento…halagado. Y bueno, como vos decís, ojala que esta lectura te siga atrapando y me acompañes al final del viaje. **

**Shiro-Wolfman-k: Oh, no debesis disculparos por ninguna cosa, la verdad a mi fue el que se me olvido pedir disculpas pro al ignorancia. Jamas he hecho un Fic alterno, aunque debo deciros que tu idea me atrajo un esa opcion. **

**Referente a la forma de hablar, concuerdo con vos caballero, su vocabulario era una gama tan inmensa de tan cualitativas palabras en este inmenso cosmos de las letras que era casi imposible que palabra debería escoger uno para tal o cual ocasión. **

**Bueno, como Vos, no soy un gran fanático de la pareja del chico verde y de la princesa oscura, pero ¿¿Qué os diré?? La idea de la libertad es parte de mis fundamentos. Así que dejémoslo en…punto intermedio.**

**Me has sorprendido al ver que tan agradables y divinas teorías maquiavélicas has sacado Shiro, con eso has obtenido mis respetos porque debo deciros que si, suenan muy interesantes y si, has dado en la diana. **

**Y claro, el punto de vista de lector jamás se comparara con el de escritor, jamás hay que olvidar al nunca bien ponderado "Lector" al que me gusta llamarle "El Respetable" porque si no fuera por ellos…No tendríamos razón de existir. **

**Y nos veremos igualmente en otra ocasión, cuando el tiempo sea claro y los Dioses nos lo permitan. **

**Shadow the Drak: Bueno sombra oscura, debo agradeceros por tu comparación con el Quijote (quien es y será la máxima obra insuperable del habla española) Espero que este capitulo sea envolvente y logre atraerte al mundo del Wishmaster (Maestro de los deseos) Y creo que vos has dado en otra Diana. Y has dicho la verdad, los molinos de mi historia son demonios salidos de la oscuridad y los Quijanos (Finalmente, el nombre real de Don Quijote era Alonso Quijano) Son los jóvenes que aun no están locos y no saben distinguir entre molinos y Gigantes. **

**El Santo Pegaso: Muchas gracias pro el review mi estimado Pegaso, si, ha sido demasiado tiempo. Bueno, la historia es un rompecabezas que ustedes mismos tendran que descifrar y que al final llegaran a la luz al final del tunel.**

**Sobre lo de Raven y Bestia, que os diré, jajaja, creo que tendré que responderte lo mismo que a Wolfman: "Viva la libertad de escoger con quien compartir la almohada" jajaja.**

**Bueno mis estimados compañeros, nos vereos en algun capituilo proximo, u en otra de mis historias, y sin mas que decir se despide su amable y querido escritor quien os agradece infinitamente.**

**Jearo**

**Déjame vivir contigo **

**Un sueño,**

**Enseñarte que esto es de verdad**

**Sin miedo**

**Solo déjame estar contigo, **

**Déjame contigo estar.**

**Mi vista no es tan mala, **

**¿Qué veo? **

**Es que a veces alucino:**

**Que te sobresaltas con mi voz.**

**Espera, espera**

**¿Es a mí a quien seguías con la mirada?**

**Jearo –La Biblia de las ideas Vagas y otros Evangelios.-**


End file.
